Death Doen't Come Silent
by The Cask Of Amontillado
Summary: Celia Graves is a 21 year old bodygaurd who always gets in some deep trouble somehow. Lately some really weird accourances have been happening. This was based on the blood singer novels by Cat Adams. If you like this please read my other stories! Enjoy:


Death Doesn't Come Silent

By: The Cask of Amontillado

Based on the Blood Singer Series by Cat Adams

_My life is so screwed up!_

Ok so I find myself stuck in between two hot mages, while in a circle of necromancer magic that could kill me any minute. This is just PERFECT. Not only do I have to pick which one of them I'm on love with but I also have to pick which one has the right type of magic to save my life. There's Bruno De Luca, a hot, Italian muscle builder who is a level eight mage, who I was previously engaged to, or John Creed, a tall, slim, muscle dude, and is a level nine plus mage. "Ok John, can you do this?" I asked, well more like pleading because I have no idea who to pick. "Are you sure Celia? I mean I probably could, but if I do are lives will change forever, for better or for worse." He said half blushing, half serious, "Honestly, Creed I have no idea, but saying probably you can do it really doesn't help my nerves. And the fact that I'm a bit 'twitchy' doesn't really help either. As soon as this is done can we get some dinner or something? The vampire wants out and neither of you are going to be my snack." Ok, here's what's up with me, about a year ago, I was bitten by a vampire and turned into a abomination, which is half vampire and half human. I'm a siren princess, I was attacked by a demon spawn, I have a death curse that was put on me by the former queen of the south pacific and didn't kill her myself, so the curse is still on me. About a month ago, I had a zombie plague on me and I almost died from that. And when I was twelve, my eight year old sister died when we were kidnapped and she was forced to bring spirits back from the dead to tell are kidnappers where some treasure was because she was a necromancer and is now haunting me and my drug abusive mother. Oh yeah I forgot to mention, my name is Celia Graves.

When I say 'Twitchy' it means I'm hungry and want to feed on blood. I absolutely, positively, will NEVER feed on blood EVER, and my vampire half isn't happy with that.

John muttered some words and the field around me started dissolving in a rainbow of colors, the magic had so much force I passed out. When I awoke I found my body being cuddled by Johns, who was crying silently, holding onto my supposidly dead body. I shifted my position and I guess that was enough to get his attention, because right after he yelled "CELIA!" and we kissed, it was long and passionate, he was always good at that, one thing I was wondering was where Bruno was, so I pulled back from our long kiss and asked. Apparently he ran off to get a ambulance for me and has been gone for a half an hour. When I had a answer I started kissing him again as he pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket and placed it on my finger, I loved John more than life itself and would gladly marry him. We unhooked are mouths for a moment and he spoke "Celia Graves, will you marry me?" and i cried "YES I will marry you, I've always loved you!"

Two hours later and the ambulance was still not there, I didn't need it but I was still worried about Bruno. Finally me and John untangled from are long snuggle and decided to go for dinner because obviously the ambulance wasn't coming. Then we went back to my house for some more snuggling. Around six or seven AM I went to my bedroom and found it trashed and freezing.

Normally that means my sister was here, so I called "Ivy is that you?" waited a minute and the light flicked. Twice. Twice means no and once means yes. So if it wasn't Ivy who was it?

"Vicki?" Two flashes again. "Can you write on the mirror?" I asked. A blast of cold air flew to the mirror and whoever it was wrote _yes. _So I asked "ok now who are you?" and what the mirror said literally made me fall on my butt, it said _Bruno. _

CRAP! "What happened to you!" I said through tears. Bruno said _Vampire bite, wasn't as lucky as you, where'd you get the ring? Did he finally propose? :)_

Ok so Bruno knew John was going to propose, but a vamp bite! "OH MY GOD BRUNO! I am so sorry! Yeah he did, wait a vampire bite wouldn't kill you, are you sure it was a vamp?" and then the mirror said _um I don't know, I guess it was, it was dark, so I didn't see who it was, I remember standing over my body and seeing two puncture wounds on my neck, it didn't really feel like a vampire bite, more like two syringes._ Oh my god!

"Oh my god BRUNO! You were poisoned, you poor thing! I thought you like committed suicide or something because you thought I was dead, John thought I was dead when I fainted." And the mirror started to warm up, like it was crying, I've seen that before with Vicki, when she first died, she was crying and now he was. "Bruno please don't cry! You can still stay with me and John if you want. We would be happy to have you around." And the mirror perked back to cold and Bruno wrote _Thanks, Love you! And always remember me the way I was, Vicki, me, and Ivy are going to hang out and get to know each other, bye :) !_ So my dead best friend, my dead ex boyfriend, and my dead sister are going to hang out, that's not weird at all. I ran into the room where John was and cried in his arms. "what's wrong Ceil?" he whispered soothingly. "Bruno's dead! He came to me in the bedroom, he was on his way to get the ambulance and someone poisoned him! He's dead John!" I cried in his arms for almost an hour and he cried two, he had gotten really close to Bruno in the past year. I haven't cried this much since Vicki died. She came to me in my car, I was so sad I pulled over on the road until Bruno came to check on me.

Bruno was always there for me and now he was dead. At least I still had John. What do I do now? We felt a cold brush of wind again, me and John looked up and saw a circle of magic over us, only one person can do that, "Bruno is that you again?" I said between gasps for air after the long cry. The mirror in front of us said _Yep, Hi John, how you holding up?_ John answered "Hi Bruno! Not good." Then Bruno wrote _Awwww I feel so loved. _That's Bruno for you, always cracking jokes. "Well we do love you, so how was Ivy and Vicki? Are you friends yet?" I asked, John looked cunfused so I explained that Bruno, Ivy, and Vicki went to go get to know each other and he understood that. Bruno wrote _Yep, they say sorry for your loss and congradulations on the engagment, I guess that sounds kind of weird coming from your lost loved one huh?_ He was right; ghosts can't lie so it does come in handy some times.

"Yeah it does sound kinda weird" then Bruno wrote, _yeah well I'll talk to you guys later, leave you two alone, see you later, John take care of Celia ok? Bye :) !_ And then Like A Star came on the radio and the room became warm again, Bruno can be such a Romeo.

Bruno is so caring and him saying thoughs things brought a smile to me and Johns face. After Bruno's comment about taking care of me John said "I will" really romantically and that just made me melt into his arms, one more long kiss before we got up to show off the engaged couple wouldn't kill anyone, so that's exactly what we did. When we got out, I saw Dawna, Emma, and Alex and they all squealed and hugged us. I also told them about Bruno and then they hugged and cried. They are so loyal friends, they were always there for me and I loved them for it.

Right after we all heard a noise coming from the building behind us, the chemical transplant building, CRAP! We rushed over and there was a lycanthrope walking out of the smoke from the doorway carrying at least a car full of chemical warfare. He stepped into the gunfire from the police and didn't budge, one bullet hit a bag full of chemical and he tossed it aside, as soon as it hit the ground it exploded.

Great it literally was a chemical warfare bomb. As soon as they found that out, they fired at the bags, trying to get him disarmed. It worked and as soon as he tossed away the last bag, we charged, but as soon as we did the lycanthrope tossed a jar of knock out gas, everyone went down in about a minute. Next thing I remembered was waking up in the trunk of a car. I couldn't move so I had no idea what was going on. There was a hole in the wall so I looked through; I saw the lycanthrope, and some other guy I didn't know.

We stopped at a corner and they got out, they opened the trunk in the car in front of us, and pulled out John, oh I had some choice words for them then. He was wide awake and calling my name, they carried him out and into the car where I was, they stuck him in the trunk with me, got back in their car, and left the spot.

They duck taped both of our mouths so we couldn't talk, but we still held hands, I could tell he was scared by the way his hand was trembling, I squeezed it to tell him that I was scared to. We pulled over again, somewhere in the middle of the desert. They took out John first, we held on to each other until they finally pulled hard enough to separate us, then it was my turn, they tugged me to my feet, as soon as I stood, I felt woozy, like something was coursing through my veins. I looked at my captor, I couldn't believe my eyes, it was Kevin. He captured me once before, so he could get his sister, Emma back from an evil siren princess that wanted me dead. He captured me again.

He threw me on the ground, and lit a cigarette and touched it to my skin, it burned, I tried to scream but my mouth was duck taped. I understood now, they were trying to re-create the night me and Ivy were kidnapped, they wanted something from John, and the way it went with Ivy, he would end up dead in the end.

Kevin spoke to his assistant "take off his duck tape and hers, I want him to hear her scream." So he did, John screamed at them "do what you want with me, just let her go!" but they wouldn't listen, they told John "we'll let you both go, if you tell us what we want." And they burned me again, I screamed. They way John looked told me that his heart just broke, just the way Ivy looked when it happened to me when I was twelve.

John yelled "fine! What do you want? Money, power, what?" and Kevin said back "Demon spawn, summon a portal of your girl dies." John started crying, "Fine, just let her go" Kevin replied "we will, as soon as you summon the portal!" and burned me again.

John started casting but stopped in the middle; Kevin stood me up and held a syringe to my neck. He yelled "Finish the spell or we kill her the same way we killed De Luca, I Inject this last bit of poison and its lights out! No more soon to be Celia Creed! DO IT!" John continued the spell, finally in front of him, there was a portal. Kevin and the other dude let go of me and ran into the portal, it shut behind them. I fell to the ground and John came rushing over to my side, next to me was an empty syringe, and on my neck two puncture wounds. I looked at John and said "He did it anyway, even after you opened the portal, John please don't let me die, we were supposed to get married, buy a house, have kids remember? Please don't let me die, it hurts John. It really hurts!" John looks at me teary eyed, and said "you're not going to Ceil, You're going to live, and be a mother, and my wife, just hold on ok?" As soon as he said that the area we were got cold, Bruno, Ivy, and Vicki was there, on the window one of them wrote, _John what's wrong?_ John cried "Its Celia, she's dying! It was Kevin, he poisoned her! Help us!" and someone wrote _we know just what to do _and a swarm of magic formed over my head, it started floating to my body. John called "NO you can't do this, Bruno, Ivy, Vicki don't! It's your life source! You give it up and you die!" and someone wrote _sometimes in life, sacrifices have to be made._ And the magic flowed into my body, I blacked out.

When I woke I found myself in a hospital room. John was sitting in the chair across from me; I could tell he had been crying, I sat up and threw a pillow at him and yelled "Hey prince charming! Wake up, Sleeping Beauty is awake!" and he jumped awake, saw it was me who threw the pillow and came running over to greet me. He asked "Hey Sleeping Beauty! Do you remember anything from last night?" and I looked at him strangely and replied "No, what went on?" and he replied "Well we were kidnapped by Kevin; he poisoned you, and Bruno, Ivy, and Vicki saved your life by giving you there life source by sacrificing themselves."

I started crying and looked at him and said "Awwww man, that means my dream was real, there gone?" and he looked at me and whispered "It's ok, there still with you, in here, and if they didn't do that, then you would have died." And he pointed at my heart. I half heartedly laughed as I stood up to go get my cloths, I looked in the closet and saw a wedding dress, the one I had gotten for me and Bruno's wedding, I looked at John smiling and he said "Why don't we get thoughts plans started, the weddings at twelve and its ten, I would get moving if I were you." And he walked out; I looked at the dress and smiled.

Two hours later we were married and walking down the aisle, then out of the blue Kevin walked into the church, he yelled "Hey I wasn't done with you two!" and went wolf, John whispered in my ear "You know if you marry a mage, part of his magic goes into you right?" and I whispered back "No, but I like that twist" and we held up are hands, his eyes glowed orange like a fire and mine glowed blue like ice and we blasted him out of the church in one swift movement of are wrists and right into the cop car waiting outside. John looked into my eyes and whispered "Now to start are new lives together." And we walked out of the church holding hands.


End file.
